


What could have been

by BlueRam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is sweet, love is bitter...love is a game and it makes it no better.Love is hope, love is pain... hold our hearts in its hands and watch it shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Harry Potter**

**Warning: Characters may or may not appear Oc as they are from my own adaption and do not follow strictly the original inspiration.**

* * *

"You are cruel, you show no mercy…you are vile, and it is because of this that she detests you." There wasn't much emotion, just cold fact and indifference…indifference, oh he hated it. Hated the rift between them, hated that this man would dear make him feel guilt, make him feel less than the fire lord that he was!

Hated that this man…

"You have never treated her with respect, all but forced yourself…"

"I've never forced myself upon that woman! How dare you even imply that…" Ozai shouted with rage, his golden eyes glaring at the nonchalant man before him. Those damnable jade eyes that bore into his own, accused him without so much as a word from sweet red lips. He clenched his fist tight, willing himself to stay put, to not reach forward and pull the man towards him like he wanted. To not take over, tuck the strand of short hair behind his delicate ear, or trace the soft pale skin of his cheek. He wasn't weak, emotions were useless; he hadn't felt anything from their time together. This man was only a notch upon his bedpost, another fleeting jewel that would dull as soon as he robbed it his attention!

This man wasn't any different from…

"Yet if rumors speak true, your oh so precious consort has found herself a lover…but no, it's not that she has found one, the truth is that she had already been taken before you saw it necessary to marry the poor woman!" Ozai hesitated, eyes widen at the hurt in those beautiful eyes; they glistened as if to keep tears at bay, wavered for a second before the man looked away.

"Harry…" Ozai began almost softly, reaching out a hand before he thought better of it, his hand falling to his side listlessly. Silence consumed the two, the chorus of chirping crickets loud in their ear, and the gently wind warm against their skin, tainted with the smell of burning embers. The prince soon to be Fire Lord if he had his way, scowled before he turned away from the silent man. A notch on his bed post he had said, a fading jewel…it was far from the truth. This strange man had appeared out of nowhere one day, a strange glittering ball attached to a golden chain around his neck. He looked so lost and confused, paying him the prince of the fire nation not a mind as he fluttered around muttering to himself.

He had of course being quite offended by the dismissal, a peasant… because what else could he have been… dismissing a prince as if he was scum under his shoe!

They hadn't gotten along, and as if the god's were mocking him, he would see the man everywhere he went, even when months would have passed without a whisper of his presence. He eventually found out his name was Harry, a weird name that he couldn't quite pronounce then… and that he wasn't a bender. It wasn't unheard of, non-benders across their lands, but world hoppers… now that was just venturing across the lines of impossibilities and insanity. He was convinced the man was touched in the head…a fact that soon revealed itself false as he witnessed the man appear through some strange portal, that chain around his neck glowing so bright.

An Unspeakable the man…Harry had said he was. He did not understand it, what was unspeakable? Harry had laughed, eyes alight with amusement at his ignorance, something he did not quite appreciate. A researcher of sorts he further explained, a controlled experiment with something called the veil had brought him here, the chain around his neck keyed that only he could cross worlds. He hadn't much cared for it, the specifics… the moment he realized that the situation would never prove useful in his aspirations for power, it became a non-factor.

It continued like that for years, the man would vanish for months on end only to appear wherever he was at random intervals…one such interval vivid in his mind, when he was swept away in lust amidst the whiles of palace concubines. They had become somewhat friends…somewhat, until they weren't. They had gotten close…unexpectedly so, lingering touches and bated breaths, skip of heartbeats and tightening chest. For a moment he had forgotten his need to outshine his brother, to prove to his damnable father who was truly worthy of the throne he sat. He forgot his need for power…and in its place he dreaded the months the man would leave him to return to that place called Britain, another strange name. It all came to head one strange starry night, the air as hot as it ever was in Capital City. Harry, beautiful Harry with glittering jewel eyes dared to lean in, dared to rest his hand upon his silk covered thigh…dared to kiss him with soft warm lips.

It took that simple moment and they became lost, he held the man in his arms, consumed him, took everything from him, and savored it for the man would be his. The man would always be his and only his, his sweet moans, his soft sighs…the fluttering beat of his heart and lovely flushed skin. The jewel that would forever lay upon his bed, among silk sheet writhing for his touch, only his touch.

It was a fools dream…

Harry wouldn't ever be his, not as long as that chain continued to hang from his neck, a chain that linked him to _Britain_ and whoever waited eagerly for his return beyond portals he himself could never cross.

"You have no room to judge me. Don't you dare judge me, how quick you forget that it was you who left!" Ozai all but snarled, unwilling to look at his once lover, the man that should have stayed by his side always! Stayed by his side like he promised with his poison lips that whispered sweet nothings in his ear, slender thighs wrapped around his own and thin fingers trailing nonsense upon his heaving chest.

"I didn't leave you! I would never…" Harry began furiously, turning around swiftly to look into the blazing fire that was Ozai's eyes. His Ozai…the man he loved so desperately, the man who betrayed him by marrying another woman, so easily throwing him aside as he built his family. The man's consort was heavy with child, women of court whispered, heavy with child, a dream he could never hope to have.

Was this why the man had abandoned him? Was this why Ozai would slight him so, break his heart and spit upon their memory.

"Don't lie to me Harry! The night I asked your hand in marriage, all that I was spilt within you, your body plastered against mine you smiled so sweetly. With those damn watery eyes of yours you said yes, that you would stay with me! Yet…as soon as the sun had risen, the sun hot upon my skin… I found my bed empty and you gone!" Ozai glared, betrayal bright in his eyes as he stepped forward, a breaths away from Harry yet never touching. Again silence enveloped the two, Harry's chain a soft glow and pulse of magic as he placed a trembling hand over it. Ozai glared at the chain, a reminder of all that he would never have…all that he had become the fool to attain.

Emotions were a weakness, love was a fool's game, and eternity together was merely a fevered dream of a troubled mind.

"You didn't return…months, years…I waited like a fool, hoping that you would return, that you would stay by me like you promised. That we would build that family you spoke so much of, adopt a little girl and a little boy…I wouldn't need the throne that stayed forever outside my grasp." Ozai's voice was a whisper, the rage still edging under the surface, but bitter acceptance settling in. He caressed the soft cheek of his would be heart…years ago it would have been something he would have cared about. Now…he saw love for what it was, and would wash his hands of it…of him. He placed a gentle kiss on still lips, the taste bitter and filled with what could have been regret…he didn't know.

Harry pulled away first, stepping back before looking away, his eyes trained to the hilly volcanoes that surrounded the capital. They loomed ominously, a symbol of a fierce nation's might, a hidden terror that laid in wait to bring about destruction.

"I loved you…I loved you Ozai. It's ridiculous how much, I've never…" Harry spoke softly, his thin arms wrapped around himself as if to ward off the nonexistent cold that surrounded them. He tucked an unruly strand of hair behind his ear once more, he remembered how Ginny had fought to get it under some semblance of control.

" _You have to look somewhat decent if you're going back to that Fire Lord bloke you keep moping around for!"_

"I didn't leave you, I really meant it. I was going to marry you, give up my world no matter how much it would hurt!" Harry finally looked at the man who should have been his husband, the man he would have devoted his life to.

"It was a time laps, I had spent too long in a world I didn't belong…this orb brought me back. It restored the time I disrupted with my presence and…but you wouldn't care about that would you…" Harry looked at his feet, his voice so soft one would have to strain to hear.

"I tried my hardest to get back to you, slaved day and night wondering why I couldn't crossover, why I couldn't come back to you. I never left you willingly Ozai, I would never have done that!" Harry spoke fiercely, green eyes unwavering as he stared into conflicted gold.

"I thought you knew me better than that…I see that perhaps…perhaps I was wrong." Harry finally muttered bitterly.

"Prince Ozai! Prince Ozai!" a servant called in the distance, it sounded urgent…important.

Harry sighed before turning away, his short hair fluttering in the warm wind, his robes rustling against his legs to reveal high leather boots.

"I guess congratulations are in order, I wish you well in your marriage and that the throne you hold in such high esteem will be yours to keep." With that Harry began to walk away, twisting the now brightly glowing chain around his fingers.

"Wait! Why did it take so…" Ozai began almost desperately, willing his feet to move and catch the retreating man.

He stood stiff like a statue.

Harry stopped, a portal opening slowly before him as he looked over his shoulder, a sad smile upon his face.

"I had to be willing to give up my identity as Harry Potter, I had to give up the magic I hold dear…I had to sacrifice if I could ever hope to remain by your side, in a world I did not belong." With that Harry stepped through the portal, Ozai shocked visage unseen by him.

_Perhaps it is for the best that no sacrifice I will have to make…for how long would you keep me by your side. The man who claimed to love yet…never a word uttered from your thin lips._

"Prince Ozai! Lord Azulon wishes you to attend the generals meeting…and your wife, she has been secured in her rooms. It seems her pregnancy does not agree with her."

Ozai said nothing, ignoring the servant as he stared at the empty space where his dreams once stood.

A dream he would never have.

"Prince Ozai?"

Ozai frowned before finally turning away, his robes fluttering around him as he made the trek back to the palace.

Love was a fool's game…a game he lost even with the song of war in his ear, and the taste of treachery on his tongue.


End file.
